


Right Here, Right Now

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves watching the fans swoon over Jared . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

Jensen slams the door behind them, falls against it, laughing. “Oh, God, I love these things. Love watching the women swoon over you. Oh, take it off, Jared!”

“Man, shut the fuck up. You know, about a quarter of those girls were sitting out there imagining us fucking.”

“Mmmhmm. And another quarter were imagining us being Sam and Dean. And fucking.”

Jared turns serious, quick as a heartbeat. “So, why exactly aren’t we fucking?”

“Like in general, or right now?” Jensen’s face is still all teasing laughter, but his eyes have darkened, he licks his lips.

“Right the fuck now.”


End file.
